


Every action Got a reaction

by Valkyrie_Cain_Rules



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Cain_Rules/pseuds/Valkyrie_Cain_Rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Gideon den dümmsten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hat, flieht Gwendolyn nach Phönix. Dort findet sie bei Rénee Unterschlupf(jetzt lass uns mal so machen als ob sie noch in Phönix wohnt), eine gute alte Freundin von Grace. Bella, Rénee' s verheiratete Tochter, kommt für 2 Wochen zu Besuch und trifft ihre Sandkastenfreundin verheult in ihrem Bett. Die Cullen's tun alles um sie aufzumuntern.<br/>(Das ist die schlechteste Story die ich jemals geschrieben habe, also bitte, ärgert euch nicht)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaptel 1 - Wie Alles Begann

Ich knallte meine Zimmertür zu und schloss sie ab. Während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, fummelte ich an meiner Balkontür.

Ich bekam sie schließlich auf. Ich rannte nach draußen und ich stütze mich am Geländer. Die Scene die sich vor meinen Augen abgespielt hatte wiederholte sich ohne Pause.

Gideon, Charlotte, Kuss, Wand... Es waren die einzigen Wörter die ich geaade sagen konnte. Ich schnappte nach Luft.

Ich kämpfte mit der Trauer die mich füllte. Ich kämpfte und meine Eiskalte Seite siegte. Doch eine einzige Träne rannte mir meine Wange hinunter.Mir entfuhr ein Schluchzer. Was?! Was Hatte ich Falsch gemacht?! Warum hatte er mich betrogen?!

Mein Mund öffnete sich von allein und Töne entfuhren mir.

Ich sang und sang bis ich heiser wurde. Erst nachdem ich mein Lied beendet hatte bemerkte ich laute Schritte von der anderen Seite meiner Tür hallen.

„Gwenny!!!! Mach SOFORT diese Tür auf!!“ schrie der Mann der mein Herz gebrochen hatte.

Ich fing an zu weinen. Langsam bewegte ich mich zu meiner Tür und flüsterte:

„Nein Gideon. Es ist zu spät.“ ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen bewegte ich mich zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Gideon schrie wütend auf während ich meine Sachen so schnell wie möglich in einem Rucksack schmiss. Auch den Chronografen. Ich brauchte nicht weniger als 3 Minuten. Dann holte ich meine Handy hervor. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit tippte ich Leslie' s Nummer ein. Hinter mir fing Gideon an auf meine Tür zu treten.

„Ja?“ fragte Leslie nach 2 piepen.

„Leslie, buch mir einen Flug nach Phönix. Ich kann hier nicht mehr bleiben.“ sagte ich verzweifelt.

„Was ist passiert?!“ ertönte Die verwirrte Stimme meiner besten Freundin von anderem Ende der Leitung.

„ Gideon, Charlotte, Kuss, Wand“ sagte ich. Ich fing haltlos an zu weinen.

„Oh mein Gott!! Dieser__________!!!!!!!ICH WERD IHN UMBRINGEN“ schrie sie Wutverbrand im Hörer. Ich würde ihr dafür immer dankbar sein

„Bitte!“ bat ich ich sie bevor meine Stimme nachgab. Stille. Ich hörte ein paar Schlutzer.

„Okay... Du muss in 30 Minuten am Flughafen sein.. Dein Flug geht in ein und halb Stunden “

„Danke!“ flüsterte ich bevor ich auflag. Ich rannte zu meinem Balkon und Schmiss mein Rucksack raus. Ich drehte mich nochmal um, um das Zimmer zu betrachten das ich nie wieder betreten wollte.

Ich lief zu meinem Schreibtisch und holte mein Pass aus der Schublade. Ich nahm noch mein Sparbuch und ich lief wieder zum Balkon. Die Tür gab nach. Gideon rannte rein und stockte als er mich sah. Über seinem Gesicht flossen Tränen. Er weinte? Warum? Er liebte mich nicht mal.

„Wo willst du hin?“ fragte er mich während er auf mich zulief.

„Das sollte nicht dein Problem sein..“ gab ich wütend zurück.

„Es tut mir leid gwenny!“ sagte er. Er war bei mir angekommen.

„Ja... mir auch!“ erwiderte ich traurig. Ich drahte mich um und sprang aus meinem Fenster. Gideon schrie, doch ich war bei weitem mehr Athletisch als ich aussah. Ich landete auf meine Füße und ich rannte schwer Atmend zu meinem Fahrrad. Ich hob meinen Rucksack auf und warf ihn mir über den Rücken. Ich setzte mich auf meinem Fahrrad und ich fuhr los.

„GWWEEEEENYYYYYY!!!!!!“ schrie der Mann der mich betrogen hatte, den ich aber immer noch liebte. Ich ignorierte ihn. Ich fühlte mich leer. Nur leer. So leer wie ein schwarzes Loch.

Ich kam schwitzend am Flughafen an und ich schmiss mein Fahrrad in einer Ecke. Er war mir total egal. Ich sah Leslie die auf mich wartete. Ich rannte auf sie zu und sie fiel mir um meinen Hals.

„Es tut mir Leid! Alles wird wieder gut!!“ flüsterte sie mir beruhigend im Ohr.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss hier Weg. Ich kann nicht mehr!!“ sagte ich hysterisch.

Leslie weinte während sie mir meinen Flugticket in der Hand drückte.

„Ich muss gehen...“ stellte ich fest als ich gemecker hörte. Er war mir gefolgt. Meine BF drückte mir einen Kuss in den Haaren und sie schubste mich zum Schalter. Ich gab meinen Koffer ab. Die Stewardess sah mich mitleidig an. Anscheinend wusste sie was ich gerade durchmachte. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. Sie lächelte freundlich zurück. Ich lief in die Richtung meiner Maschine.

„GWENN!!!“ schrie ein Mann den ich nur allzu gut kannte. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Er rannte mir hinterher. Ich kam an der Security an, und gab einem schwarz gekleideten Mann Die Silberne Kette die mir Gideon zum 17 Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Schnell sagte ich ihm wem sie den Schmuckstück geben müsst und ich verschwand. Nicht ohne mich umzudrehen und Gideon mein zutiefst verletztes Gesicht zu zeigen. Als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah stockte er und er fiel auf die Knie. Ich sah noch zu Leslie die sich vor Kummer schüttelte und ich lächelte sie schwach an. Ich formte ein stummes „tut mir leid“ mit meinem Lippen und ich stieg in meinen Flieger.

 

 


	2. Kapitel 2 - Die Ankunft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Gideon den dümmsten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hat, flieht Gwendolyn nach Phönix. Dort findet sie bei Rénee Unterschlupf(jetzt lass uns mal so machen als ob sie noch in Phönix wohnt), eine gute alte Freundin von Grace. Bella, Rénee' s verheiratete Tochter, kommt für 2 Wochen zu Besuch und trifft ihre Sandkastenfreundin verheult in ihrem Bett. Die Cullen's tun alles um sie aufzumuntern.  
> (Das ist die schlechteste Story die ich jemals geschrieben habe, also bitte, ärgert euch nicht)

Etwas rüttelte unsanft auf meine Schulter. Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und öffnete genervt die Augen. Ich sah direkt in 2 eisblaue Augen.

„Miss, wir landen bald im Hauptflughafen von Phönix. Machen sie sich bitte bereit für die Landung. Und schnallen sie bitte ihren Sicherheitsgurt wieder an.“ informierte mich eine Stewardess.

„Danke...“ murmelte ich leise. Die Angesprochene drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz um und informierte die anderen schlafenden Reisenden. Eine etwas ältere Dame beobachtete mich von der Seite.

Ich drehte mich zu dieser um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie sind traurig.“stellte sie fest. Überrascht weiteten sich meine Augen.

„Woher..?“ fing ich an, doch die Dame unterbrach mich.

„Deine Aura.“ sagte sie mit einem besorgten Unterton. Ich versuchte mit den kommenden Tränen zu kämpfen.

„Sie ist ganz schwarz.“flüsterte sie mir zu. Mir kamen endgültig die Tränen. Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen. Die Frau legte mir ihren rechten Arm um die Schulter und sie streichelte mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Langsam beruhigte ich mich.

„Danke...“ gab ich kleinlaut von mir.

„Keine Ursache. Ich weiß was du fühlst.“ erwiderte sie traurig.

Unsere Landung hätte besser sein können. Schlecht gelaunt eilten die Leute durch die Gegend, während ich mich im Schneckentempo fortbewegte.

„Passen sie doch auf!!“ machte mich ein großer Mann von der Seite an als er mich anrempelte.

„tut mir leid...“ sagte ich und sah ihm für eine Sekunde in die Augen. Als er mein Blick auffing, zuckte er zusammen und sah mich besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?“ fragte er mich Vorsichtig. Sah es man mir so deutlich an, das ich nur noch vom Erdboden verschluckt werden wollte? Anscheinend schon...

„Muss ja ne...“

Ich lief an ihm vorbei und ging zum Gepäckband. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich mein Rucksack gefunden hatte. Ich trat, nachdem ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge gemacht hatte, aus dem großen modernen Gebäude und versuchte mich wieder an den Straßennamen von Rénee zu erinnern.

Rénee war eine gute Freundin von Grace und sie hatte mir klar genug gemacht das ich immer bei ihr Willkommen sei. Ich schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung.

 

~ Flashback ~

 

Rénee bückte sich und faste mich an den beiden Schultern.

„Du bist immer, immer, immer, IMMER bei und Willkommen!! Okay?!“ sagte sie während sie mich leicht schüttelte. Vergnügt lachte ich auf.

„Ja, Tante Rénee!!“ hatte ich fröhlich gerufen. Dann war Bella auf mich zugekommen und hatte mich von hinten umarmt.

„wir werden euch ganz dolle vermissen!!!!“ hatte sie gemeint. Dann hatte mich Mum( in diesem Fall Grace) an der Hand genommen und ich war ich traurig hinterher gelaufen. Sie hatt eein Taxi gerufen und ich war eingestiegen. Ich drehte den Fenster hinunter da ich noch winken wollte und diesen seltsamen 'Auto Geruch' nicht ertragen konnte.

„TSCHÜSS!!!!“ riefen wie beide noch während wir wegfuhren.

„TSCHÜSS!!!“ antworteten die Beiden gleichzeitig. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Ich grinste in mich hinein und Grace lächelte leicht. Wir fuhren an einem Schild vorbei.

Auf diesem stand: Oliver street ( hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht XD)

 

~ Flashback Ende ~

 

Ach ja! Genau! Oliver Street!! da wollte ich hin! Schnell stellte ich mich am Straßenrand und wartete geduldig auf einem Taxi. Nach ein Paar Minuten Bremste einer vor mir und ich stieg ein.

„Zur Oliver street 75 bitte“ sagte ich und ich lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück.

Ich ignorierte den Fahrer während der ganzen Fahrt da ich kein Bock auf einem Smalltalk hatte.

Es reicht mir schon ,dass er mir durch seinen Spiegel besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Ich konnte es ihm nicht Übel nehmen. Ich war mir 100% sicher das ich schrecklich müde und traurig aussah.

Der Fahrer parkte vor einem gemütlichen Haus. Ich bezahlte und ich stieg aus. Ja dass war es.

Es war das Haus von Rénee Swan. Warum würde sonst Swan an dem Briefkasten stehen?

Ich schmiss mir meinen Rucksack über die Schulter und lief eilig zur Tür. Ich hörte wie der Taxi hinter mir wegfuhr. Ich atmete auf und klingelte. Ich hoffte insgeheim das sie da war. Sonst wüsste ich nicht wohin. Ich kannte ihre Vorliebe fürs Reisen. Ich hörte ein stolpern, dann ein lautes Krachen. Ein lauter Fluch folgte, dann ein männliches vergnügtes Lachen. Dann hörte ich eine Frau lachen. Das konnte nur Rénee sein. Ich hatte Recht. Sie öffnete mir strahlend die Tür.

Ihr lächeln erstarb als sie mich sah. Sie schrie auf und fiel mir um den Hals.

„WAS ist mit dir passiert?!“ fragte sie extrem besorgt. Ich sah ihr in den Augen und sie brach in Tränen aus. Ich folgte. Jetzt lies ich alles los was sich in einem Tag in mir gestaut hatte. Meine Sicht verschwamm. Ich hörte ein Schrei und dann nichts mehr. Ich sank in das schreckliche Land der Ohnmacht.  


End file.
